1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a package of a rolled photosensitive material for loading in a light room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A package of a rolled photosensitive material for loading in a light room is loaded into a magazine with a light-shielding ability. The light-shielding ability is broken in the magazine, and the photosensitive strip material is extended through the slit of the magazine.
A conventional package of a rolled photosensitive material is shown in an exploded perspective view of FIG. 38 (Japanese Patent KOKAI No. 60-13386). In the drawing, a photosensitive strip material 2 is coiled around the core 1. A leader 3 is connected with an end portion of the photosensitive strip material 2 by a joining tape 4, and a light-shielding paper 6 is adhered to the upper surface of the leader 3. The side end portion 10 having cut lines 5 of the paper 6 protrudes from the side ends of the leader 3. The end of the leader 3 is fixed with an adhesive tape 8, and circular covers 7 are joined to the core 1 with an adhesive 9. The side end portions 10 of the light-shielding paper are folded onto the circular covers 7 to adhere thereto with an adhesive.
A package having an opaque heat shrinkable film is known as a light-shielding material (EPA 181417).
However, in the case of the above conventional package of a rolled photosensitive material having circular covers, it is composed of two members, i.e. the light-shielding paper and the circular covers for light-shielding. Therefore, many processes for packaging are necessary such as punching the circular cover and the adhesion of the circular cover to the core, the packaging is troublesome and automatted packaging is difficult. Moreover, since the circular cover is formed out of a sheet material, the yield is low and the material cost is high.
In the case of the package having the opaque heat shrinkable film, it is difficult to impart light-shielding to the heat shrinkable film. Moreover, since the light-shielding of the inside the core is secured by the deformation of the heat shrinkable film, the light-shielding is not enough. Besides, a leader is necessary for tearing the opaque heat shrinkable film which increases the material cost.